Shendu
Shendu is a giant dragon demon and sorcerer who wants to restore his power and rule the world. Story Once in time, Shendu and his demon brothers and sisters ruled the ancient world, with the humans as their slaves. However, their were banished to the netherworld by powerful warriors who used the sacred relics and the Pan-Ku Box to seal them. But Shendu was very smart, and escaped the inprisonment, continuing to rule the China for centuries, until one of his servants used a powerfull spell that trapped him in a statue form, dividing all of his powers in 12 talismans representing the animals of the Chinese Zodiac and scattering them all throughout the world, so nobody would ever reunite them. Ages passed and technology advanced, with Shendu waiting for the oportunity to rise once again. One day, Shendu was found by a criminal known as Valmont, leader of the Black Hand, a powerful crime organization. Shendu then deceived Valmont into finding his talismans, in exchange of his fortune, who was buried in his palace. But Valmont was being followed by Captain Augustus Black, commander of the Section 13, a ramification of a secret agency that hunted down criminals all around the world. Jackie Chan, an archaeologist, accidentally found the rooster talisman in one of his explorations, and soon was put into the middle of a quest to find all of the talismans before the Dark Hand. Jackie got most of them, but once he found the tiger talisman, his soul was split into two: the good and the evil part. His evil half was convinced by the Dark Hand to bring all talismans in exchange of money. He agreed, and all talismans were reunited, making Shendu once again walk the earth. Shendu prepared to rise his army of dragons and conquer the world once again, but Jackie stooped him using a spell made by Uncle Chan, his uncle who owns a antiques shop and is a powerful wizard. His nephew Jade, however, used the dragon talisman to destroy Shendu, which made Shendu's soul free. Shendu got to the netherworld, where his brothers and sisters were very angry with him, obligating him to free them all. Shendu then tried to possess Jackie's body, but ended possessing Valmont instead, stealing the Pan-Ku box and opening all the portals of the demons. But Jackie managed to stop him by sealing the demon portals once again. Shendu later managed to possess Jackie, then using the Book of Ages, a magical book where all history were recorded, to change history and make him and his brothers and sisters to rule the world once again. But Jade managed to retain her memories and convinced Jackie, who was turned into Shendu servant, to help her restore the world. Shendu was once again defeated. Later, Jackie accidentally destroyed the talismans during a battle against Daolon Wong, a evil sorcerer who was tried to get the talismans power, making all of the powers scatter through the world, and thus starting a quest to retrieve the talismans powers, who entered the bodies of the sacred animals 'descendants who once possessed these powers. But there was no dragon in the world anymore, since Shendu himself was the last of them. Daolon Wong then made a pact with Shendu to resurrect him again in order to get the dragon power. But Shendu obviously betrayed Wong and got all of his powers again. Uncle Chan then used the spell to turn him into a statue and restored the talismans, who were then secured on Section 13's vault, as well as Shendu's statue. When Drago absorbed all the demon chi, Uncle ressurected Shendu to fight Drago. He did very badly until the J-team threw the talismans at him, at which Uncle and Tohru banished both of them, the talismans, and the demon chi to the netherworld forever. Personality Shendu is very treacherous and smart, thinking things through before making any mistakes (most of the time). He is also sadistic and evil. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Dragons Category:Sorcerers Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Magic Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the past Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Revived Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Evil Ruler Category:Slavedrivers